


Todd Eclipses Leon (Astronomical Hyper, Destruction, Mpreg)

by KixonRuut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Transformation, Cock Vore, Extreme, Gay, M/M, Merge, Merging, Mpreg, Planet, astronimcal hyper, astronomical, ctf, hyper, macro, soul, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Don't read this if you havn't read the first four Todd stories.





	Todd Eclipses Leon (Astronomical Hyper, Destruction, Mpreg)

It was another sunny day on another halcyon Americana-like planet in the cosmos. Birds chirped happily and commerce ensued as usual. A time capsule had recently been released into space, containing a rich and storied history of what the beings on the planet thought of as “Earth”, and their morals and hypothesis of the universe. Yet already there was one being on this Earth who knew the true fate of that capsule, and everything else… a happily snoozing Todd, laying in back on a park bench. He could see the inevitable destruction by flesh of everything in his dreams, the question is who's flesh it would be today…

Todd scanned the park for potential “customers”. Maybe he'd give some of the cute loli's some giga-cocks along with some hyper breasts… no, he was feeling particularly void of masculinity today, maybe another time. Some of the shota's playing basketball over there? No, they weren't worthy, they already had friendship. It was scary to think that whoever he didn't pick would be utterly decimated in only a few minutes, their entire fates reduced to rapidly destroyed atoms strewn across the universe from whoever the lucky one would be today. He noticed one shota in the bushes however, shying away from playing with the others. He had a bowl cut and light brown hair, with a Caucasian complexion, the most innocent looking shota you could imagine. How Todd loved to turn the tables on societies pre-conceptions.

Todd pondered over to the isolated shota. “You've been staring at me… what's the deal with that?” the mysterious loner said. Todd just smiled with a terrifyingly powerful malice. “I know all your secrets… Leon.” Leon was instantly taken aback. How did he know his name? If he knew that… did he know about the other secrets? As if to respond directly, Todd spoke telepathically to him. “Oh I know about the other secrets Leon. ;)” Leon's heart started racing and he instinctively wanted to run away, but continued to ask questions. “So you know… I posted that rumor about Calvin? You know I have an anime avatar? You know about… my gayness…” Todd grabbed Leon by the shoulders with force. “I know all that...” Todd spoke, “and so much more. I know you've always felt so short and small your entire life… you just wish you were bigger, don't you.” Leon held back some tears… Todd was right, and he hated to admit it. This psychic shota had him figured out within a few seconds. “Well Todd,” Leon said, “when you're right you're right, but what can I do about it?”

Todd always loved this part. Bringing down reality completely. “You can't do much, but I sure can… heh heh…” Todd breathed deeply, like he was meditating for some sort of ritual, clasping his hands together. “Stay close to me mortal, I'm going to make your dreams come true if you do exactly as I say…” Leon put his hands upon Todd's back and held tight, feeling a stillness in the air of the neighbourhood, and all was calm. Life was normal. Then Todd pushed his hands outwards, one to each side.

Todd effortlessly vanquished 300 million lives.

All matter surrounding the two were vaporised in an instant. Todd released a giant blast of energy out of each hand, explosive in nature. The only two living beings now in a two million square kilometre radius were Todd and Leon. Leons ears were still ringing from the unreal power Todd released so casually. Leon couldn't even react, he was beyond shocked. The area he called home was now a barren quagmire of destruction. Everyone he knew was gone. Leon fainted…

“...I swear, my creations get weaker and more pussified every generation.”, Todd said. Another person who wouldn't appreciate his strength. Didn't he know Todd fucking MADE all this shit surrounding them, and was his to destroy? Todd used his omnipotence to vaporise Leon along with his universe into nothing, there probably wasn't much else of worth in it. Todd floated in a void, wondering what else to do with his day. The last time he had grown infinitely with Ryo he had eventually found an event horizon that he couldn't break, even the two of them together. Since it wasn't infinite now though Todd had found himself wanting to grow less and less… the destruction numbers the two wrought were unthinkable to huamn concepts of math, but barely scratching an itch of their true power.

Todd was sick of it. He needed isolation, time to train, to get his cock more powerful than ever. Todd laid down his feet, and a cement ground materialised. A grand, ancient looking hall then slowly rose up from the void, with a plaque that was christened above the vine ridden door reading “HYPERbolic Time Chamber – Forged by Todd”. Unlike a hyperbolic time chamber which allowed for a year of training within a day, this could allow for upwards of 7 trillion years per attosecond, and that was only in the chamber's now cutting edge alpha stage. He set the temple's timer to a mere 10 minutes. This should be long enough training Todd thought for him to be able to break every barrier, and beyond. The chamber doors closed behind him, and Todd got ready to train for quintillions upon quintillions of years.

The inside of the chamber acted as a pocket dimension, completely in the will of Todd's choosing. Todd created several huge big bangs in a complete force of will, and advanced them through a few generations of time rapidly, though the mortals upon the planets Todd created felt the time as slow as you or I. No amount of time could prepare them for Todd, however, lying dormant in the ominous background static of the universe. He wanted to make sure that this chamber's contents expanded enough to even create the multiverses and beyond, and funnelled most of his infinite power into the expansion of the parsecs his new domain, feeling strange and exotic elements birthed as residue from the white hot solar expansion Todd so loved to power. Although the realms within the time chamber remained peaceful for a long time, by 6056 A.T. (After Todd) soon the first sparkings of war and despair were inevitably being committed by the populations. Todd would make short work of these bad influencers.

Todd started to birth his new body in the magma of the volcanoes of one of his many shota-filled Earth analogues, this one 500% bigger than our realities earth, but. As Todd's cock started to form, the power went straight into Todd's nethers, the only thing more white hot and powerful than Gaia's eruptions. His lovely shota body also started to form, his wild hair covering up those mysterious eyes, ready to absorb universes worth of his shota children into his new length. “Hmmph. Now I guess it's time I really start my training…” Todd said to the objectively true existence that was the inside of his hyperbolic time chamber. Which direction should he grow in… Hmm, how about all of them! Without any effort at all, Todd casually careened his growing 2 million kilometre long cock through the solar system, vaporising all matter and billions of unknowing lifeforms with it's immense presence. Eternal constants and laws of physics were replaced with infinity long walls of flesh. “And to think…” Todd uttered, “I set the difficulty of outgrowing this reality several googols higher than should be ever attempted… and it's still so small to me. Good god… I'm so FUCKING HUGE!!!”

By the time penis reached the Pluto equivalent of the 28-planet solar system, Todd's balls were backing up against several other galaxies, the red erect hairs on Todd's nethers skewering planets with sweat and vigor, instantly obliterating their enormous populations and splitting the ancient foundations of the astronomical bodies apart. It was too chaotic for any kind of a counter attack to happen by even all the combined societies of the chambers reality, how could one happen when your foe continuously becomes a larger and larger part of your terrain, if you managed not to get mesmerised by Todd's scene and willingly merge into the godcock. Those galaxies his balls vibrated against with their cold powerful barriers were melted by the intense vibrations of overexcited sperm tanks. “So huge in theory of course,” Todd pondered as universes buckled under his weight, “but so contained and free to grow without inconveniencing Ryo or Sierra's days… this invention was worth making.”. His glans had already reached a multiversal barrier and universes were beginning to feel like bubbles popping upon his sensitive cock's base. But this growth was too slow, he needed to really get things going. If the chamber had held up for this long, it was probably infinite.

Todd actually put some effort into his next growth, easing his cock through omniverses and thetaverses as if his cock was tenting against his bedsheets and breaking through. As he thrusted back and forth (almost entirely with his cock's weight and muscle), some pre leaked from his slit and coated the metaversal walls. Todd wanted to have some fun in this bubble. He continued to spray pre around the metaversal bubble in all directions, slowing his growth to near the diameter of the universes bubble. Ryo had always told him the joys of induced cum production, but Todd wanted to fill an entire metaverse with pre. He rapidly rocked his dick in all directions around the giant dome, loosing pre upon every inhabitant unlucky enough to reside within this metaverse (Population: 9,000,000,000,000,005,050,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000+ about to become Todd pre). Todd slightly grew more so his glans and balls pushed upon opposite ends of the metaversal ball and halted his growth again. The sensation of pre-ing was so nice at such a size, billions of times better than any human orgasm, but he still wanted to bad to go overboard and cum… but he couldn't he said he would fill this metaverse with pre.

“30%… 50%…”

Todd slid up and down secreting more and more pre through his gigatonic slit, rubbing his balls and glans just trying with all his might not only to not cum, but not grow.

“70%… 80%...”

He was so close, but the warmth of his pre-cum just made him hornier and hornier. He wanted so bad to cum that he started growing for a bit, then tried to shrink again, afraid he came just a little, but he needed to hold off…

“90%… aaaaag~ BWOOOOOOOOOOOSH

He had done it, well… he had actually filled about 99.5% of the metaverse with pre before his cum went pure white, but it was close enough. With a loud explosion of pre he came with the force of a billion suns, in between each cum spurt, growing and growing, making his previous spurts look microscopic. Metaverses became tinier than pubic hairs. Gigaverses shattered at the thought of something approaching the size of Todd's veins. With every growth spurt his destruction became more and more exponentially destructive and he never wanted it to stop, and it never did. And with every cumshot realities “unlucky” enough to be caught in Todd's crosshair became white wastelands of fertile seed, many lifeforms uncontrollably taking in the abundant addictive nectar and becoming satiated completely by it in their last moments, those who wanted to become shotas getting to do so, and have growth races of their own in the home that was Todd's expanse. He loved feeling the unfathomable amounts of his children growing all over him, turning him on more and more as he was a new literal breeding ground for such fun. The cum that often streaked across his cock from his own spurts was commonly joined by the cum of billions of his children and clones. 

And still after all this time, Todd kept his body. It was fun for fellow shota-gods to surround him, expressing their endless love upon him, but he knew he'd have to become his cock to let his growth run infinite, if he was going to have any chance of breaking this chamber, and in the process outgrowing his past records an easy million fold by the time he bursted out. After all that exponential growth speed, the next few records would be a cakewalk. He couldn't wait to absorb Ryo and Sierra when he could finally show them true infinity, not these pithy limits. But the barriers proved stronger and stronger, by Todd's infinitely wise design. The infinitely larger -verses themselves begun to have their own shadow Todd-clones cumming within their folds the stickiest and most virile cum to patch up leaks that rapidly bursted from Todd's growth, but a creation can never outperform their creator. Well, unless their name was Ryo, but Todd didn't have a tame enough ego to admit he wasn't responsible for the birth of his original universe.

Todd was thinking how happy he would be when he found the secret to true infinity and this only pushed Todd harder against his shadows, pondering if his growth powers and Ryo's cumming power could somehow be combined. He'd never fused with anyone before, but even the thought of it made him so horny… the barriers had no chance, being wiped away quicker by Todd's simple thoughts of Ryo than any self powered growth Todd could do. Todd knew this had to be part of the secret, that they would keep growing with each other, and he just grew faster and faster and faster! He bucked his length back and forth, cracking infiniverses and pushing the boundaries of time and space. Once they fell, reality met it's demise at the flesh of Todd.

Before Todd knew it, his cock was pulsing at an incredibly powerful stone wall. The only barrier he made of Toddtanium, the one surrounding the chamber. “Wait… that's it? How long was I in there for!” Todd hadn't even gotten to merge with his cock yet! At least he knew once he left the chamber he could grow infinitely now, but he was still surprised. Once he had destroyed time, the rest seemed to come instantly, only made sense. Todd looked at the screen above the chamber entrance, ready to see his score. The screen applauded “CONGRATS! You were in the Todd training chamber for 10 minutes. IN-REALITY TIME: 8,000,000,000,000,000,000x2*T# millenia and vanquished 8,000,040,009,000 (the computer droned on and Todd stopped paying attention)”

“YES!” Todd screamed, “the chamber works! Outside is completely safe… for now… hehe. Well world, get ready for the new fully levelled up Todd. He opened the chamber door, and came face to face with an infinitely vast and powerful white sticky wall. “Aw man… 10 minutes, I take 10 minutes and one of them decides to grow without me...” Todd muttered, stepping outside into the gooey quagmire. It didn't seem like one of Ryo's or Sierra's scents though. Todd tried to grow his dick against it, but he was shocked, truly, at it's resistance. This wasn't like a barrier that eventually broke, this was like a quicksand thickness of cum absorbing in every direction. It took Todd at least half of his growth powers to even grow his dick a modest 20 feet higher than Todd's standing height, it was like there was some property to the cum that sapped his growth. “What the fuck! Ryo, Sierra, is that your cum? Command it to stop restricting me like this!!!” Todd screamed into the white void. Alright, this seed wasn't playing nice, so he wouldn't either. Full growth speed eventually propelled him higher and higher through the cum, expecting to reach an end if he just grew his cock lengthwise and burrowed outwards, but every direction just seemed to have more and more lukewarm unknown cum…

Finally however, Todd's glans met the slit of another hyper and the other hyper started to cock vore Todd mercilessly, a direct telekinetic link being made. “Hey there Todd impersonator, thought you could outgrow Lyo-13? Think again!” The hyper cock's muscles pulled Todd away from the chamber cockhead first through unimaginable volumes of cum at an insane speed, sucking up Todd's long cock like a vacuum. Todd tried to get a handle on the situation and speed up his growth, rewiden his girth, but it was too late. Todd was sucked down into Lyo's ballsack and churned quickly into fertile cum.

5 MINUTES AGO…

Ryo was quite content on one of the many shota planets Todd had made for him out there in the cosmos. Relaxing with a decently sized dick in a hot spa, his mind focused on his laptops screen, his monstrous erection that would be an eyesore in any normal reality was welcomed here. As much as he loved the bubbles rising from the heat below this earth, he loved even more the shonen monster-battling anime that was playing. He swooned whenever his favourite shotas would appear, leaking out pre inadvertently upon neighbouring houses that were quite used to the occurrence. And being a show from a company on a planet Todd created, the animes were quite lewd and often about growth. In this series finale after 12085 episodes, the main character of Shotamon, Ashter apparently had enough of holding back his strength, fusing his powers with his feline Shotamon Kachip, and morphing with him into a huge cock, outsizing the many lands they'd travelled.

Ryo had no idea something like this would happen, and it was such irrational and insane realising of his (and many other shotaffinity.toddcom members) fantasies of Shotamon to come true. While it had induced growth spurts around the planet, none would be as devastating as Ryo's. With nary a thought Ryo had blown through metaverses by the time his hips pulled back for his first thrust, and as he pushed forward to loose his first drops of semen he obliterated time itself. He was in a black void, bigger than he'd ever been before, and worst of all his wifi had cut out. “Stupid streaming services… I knew I should have gone physical…” Ryo uttered as his semen barely dribbled out, feeling cut off from a true release as the anime feed froze in place. He should have been more surprised at this predicament, it seemed the anime fuelled his fertility into such insane heights he wasn't even phased by the apocalypse under his bulging urethra. Surely Todd needed to know about this… but where was he, the guy that created all those wonderful planets that held such wonderful people to make Ryo such wonderful smut…

Ryo had gone and done it again and outgrown Todd, as well as everything. Thankfully time wasn't an issue, so he looked into the last people that had seen Todd, a wonderful feature of omnipotence that Ryo was apparently familiar enough with. He found a recently deceased shota Leon that was disposed of by Todd at some point in a particularly horrific way, being actively vaporised rather than cock-related accidental damage. Ryo felt bad for the guy and went to that park only 5 minutes back in time. He slowly lowered down to Earth seeing an argument take place between Leon, and what appeared to be a strange shadow form of Todd, appearing like the flashing when one rubs their eyes. Ryo knew this meant Todd was currently in a different time period, and their immortality was desynced. This was bad, they could lose each other forever, so Ryo turned back time another 10 minutes, before Todd arrived and started the ensuing catastrophe. He approached Leon, and thought of what to say that wouldn't sound crazy. “Hey Leon… do you play Shotamon?” Ryo said, not realising they probably wouldn't have it in this universe. “Uh no… but I play Mutamon GO, do you have a friend code?” Ryo pulled out his tueaePhone (Todd's Universal Every App Existant Phone) and downloaded the game with rapid cumpowered speed, omnipotence helping him gain a similar account level to Leon. They friended up and headed off south from the park, Ryo interested in the delicate intricacies and differences of this universes “Mutamon” property.

The two quickly became friends, but Ryo knew Todd's acockalypse was inevitable and tried to think while barely paying attention to his Mutamon GO-ing. “Hey Ryo, have you seen my avatar?” Leon suggested, Ryo opening it to reveal… a character with a massively grown cock? Ryo was surprised his avatar was apparently frotting with Leon's, Leon saying “Oh! I think the game wants us to grow now.” Ryo was really stunned now. “What… you can grow?” “Of course I can!” Leon said, “Well, my cock and balls at least. About time the apps catered to hypers. I need to take these blockers every few hours or…” Leon's balls rumbled… “But I have to grow my cock to appease the in-game gods, I guess I can stop taking the drugs for a few seconds...” Leon started to grow a visible bulge, apparently enough to trigger the Mutaball Bonus, but as he went to retrieve and retake his blockers, Leon's incredible bulge fhoomphed out, blowing Ryo and the pill bottle astray. The ground cracked under Leons enormous ball weight and the millenium old tectonic plates rapidly strained under Leon's new girth.

Ryo was still coming to terms with the growth, instantly becoming tiny and smothered by miles of sack and veins is usually pretty emasculating, so he grew himself, propping his slowly growing cock against Leons already erect skyscraper. Leon's growth gave him a spot of telepathy, and he peered into Ryo's mind. “Ryo! You can grow too! Let's frot and expand, and make the game reality! I wonder how many levels I'll get for that…” Ryo was so excited and decided he would grow even further, creating earthquakes of his own from his own ball expansion, unintentionally atomizing the Todd of this timeline amongst so many others. The two shota's urethras bulged against each other in subconscious ebbs and flows that the two didn't understand. Tsunamis and hurricanes were swelling below them in the gravitational pulls of their shifting lands, giving their balls even more pleasure. Ryo was also noticing a much closer vibration in his recently split pants, still clinging desperately near Ryo's leg, he felt his tueaePhone vibrating like mad, his avatar gaining buffs from the frotting.

Their cocks barely flinched when they barrelled through the many moons of this strange planet. Ryo took the small lull in growth to ask Leon some things. “Leon… why would Todd have destroyed a fellow grower, or his planet?” Leon shrugged as his length grinded with Ryo's. “I don't know, man. I guess his omnipotence was blinded by his urges to show off. Though I was honestly enjoying his paradise quite a lot until you turned time back, it's good to have my Mutamon account back, Ryo! I didn't even know they were doing hyper events now!” Leon telepathically sent back in oblivious joy, enjoying the growth sensations his body cursed on him that had been held back for so long. The two barely noticed their ballsacks nestling the planet they were once on slipping betwixt each others pre-covered balls, as their helms soared towards more exotic planets of the solar system, snuffing out all that got in their way. “Ryo...” said Leon, “I need to fuse with someone… It's the final step to make my Mutamon avatar evolve. Ryo found this strange, he'd never really fused with anyone other than Todd, but he wanted to make Leon's day the best it could be, and decided to start merging his cock and balls slowly with Leon's surprisingly even bigger cock, in a flash of blinding light, leaving Leon's cockbase falling against the heavy cold of space. The raw growth power of Leon was apparently even too much for Ryo to bare, as he felt himself becoming non-existant and giving his full power to Leon, or Lyon as it was now known.

Lyon grew harder and harder into the galaxy, outsizing other solar systems through a sheer lack of taking those blockers for a few minutes. Leon remembered long nights of feeling constrained on superblockers, wishing he could grow and constantly being held back. And now he was finally free, being the biggest thing in existence. And yet Lyon seemed to be focused on his own phone's game most of all, finally completing the fusion questline and seeing the credits scene, which he didn't know infinite grinding mobile games even had. The screen displayed an amazing growth animation between Todd and Ryo, on where they grew too great to describe. Lyon wondered if the amazing beings Todd and Ryo even existed, but knew they had to have if they had already made him this large... Lyon twisted his grotesquely huge helm against the edge of the universe like a giant speedo, his first cumshots beaming vigorously against it's infinite restraint. While Lyon's growth was great and slow, he couldn't seem to let his cock break free of it. It seemed for whatever reason, the universes barrier itself was stretching and trying hard as it could to restrict Lyon, completely absorbing Lyons endless oceans of semen.

Lyon wanted to grow more, but the animation had stopped, bizarrely. He checked to see that his T0ddG was still enabled, and it was. Lyon's favourite character appeared on the screen, seeming to break the fourth wall. It was Hash Catchall, the Ash-looking lead of Mutamon. “Hey Leon! You finally made it! You're the biggest there is, and only you and Ryo could get there!” Lyon started to rumble again, anticipating growth, expecting Hash to take off his pants soon so he could finally see… his radically canonical cock… Hash started to pull down his shorts… and a popup appeared. “Hey Leon! Just 10 dollars and you can see the full ending, where I grow bigger than all of Canto Region!” “Oh come the fuck on!” Leon said frustratedly. His cock heaved and pulsed in anticipation, trying to break the sticky and restrictive universe edge, but not with such a pathetic display upon Leons eyes… Leon knew what to do. He hit the home button, and found the ending, uploaded by a friendly anon. “Phew… I need to get this thing rooted when I can.” Lyon said. He was so glad to finally see it… it was greater than he'd ever imagined… he outstretched and dispersed the first universal barrier like a wet tissue, and the first time Lyon had ever grown this big, previously only being allowed to outgrow the galaxy. “Finally… I get to see the extent of my growth powers, and no-one's gonna stop me!”

It's hard to underestimate just how long Leon has held back his growth for most of his life. Trying not to cause apocalypses at the first and every following glimpse of the Mutamon protagonist… Just thinking of all of the destructions he'd had to hold back over his life… it was such a relief to finally relax his restraints! He'd imagined how good this would be, he'd grown his cock into alternate dimensions but never his own reality like this. Ryo's soul was essentially sleeping within Lyon, giving Leon full control of his growth powers too. Lyon multiplied Ryo and Leon's growth together, and the gigacock eclipsed more and more barriers, faster and faster. Lyon wasn't even feeling the few multiverses slipping into his urethra, let alone the billions of gigaverses surrounding and unintentionally massaging his length, he was growing far too fast to process anything, his cock had taken full control, growing faster than Lyons mind could match. In retrospect, Lyon should have simply doubled his growth size rather than try to multiply it so early, he wasn't the best at math… he would come to regret this.

Then the infinitely growing cock with a shota attached remembered what erect cocks had to do. Cum. A lot. He really needed to. So he did. He came more than anyone ever. Almost every barrier was pointless. Astronomers looking for vague hints of other life the realm over were quickly blinded by cock, only for their solar systems to evaporate before the heat of Lyon's titanic whitewash. Leon had almost no control over his new form or Ryo's power, the cock belonging to Lyon was absorbing all of their will and souls to power it's infinite destruction. Lyon no longer needed any animated stimulus to make him cum after his growths, he felt so proud of himself for cumming so hard from growth and cumming alone that his orgasms stacked harder and harder, uncaring what, and everything, he outgrew. His cum covered everything, making millions upon billions of celestial space shota children, all with growth spurts of their own, but Lyon was mostly ignorant of his spawn, simply because he was growing so fast. It wouldn't stop a plucky shota called Lyo-13 from cumming all over a certain chamber and the denizen that tried to recently depart it. Even Lyo-13 and the other 50,000 Lyo's would be quickly snuffed out by more giant Lyon dick though. Space was running out, but Lyon started to grow even more, yet again becoming restricted. He had long surpassed the fabled growth records talked endlessly about in the many anime he'd been raised on, and the records set by the first astronomical shotas to grow and change existence forever. Lyon wanted to grow harder, but for once, he felt like he would be hurt if he did, so he restrained his growth, as much as he wanted to keep growing.

“Ugh… I finally get started and then space runs out of room for me… but I still haven’t gotten all my urges out. Damn, I need to figure out a way to still be able to grow somehow…” Lyon thought long and hard about what to do with his very long very hard problem. His balls were groaning louder than a supernova for release, his cock was constantly erupting with loads upon loads of fertile Leon*Ryo superseed and fully birthed Lyo-cock spawn against the very walls of the space that barely allowed him to be contained. Something would have to give, but apparently, it wasn't the existential walls containing us. Those proved too hard for now, harder than even Lyon. Cum rapidly was forced over and over into his ballsack and bulging urethra, space running out rapidly with each gravitational rotation of his cock, sliding it's helm lazily up and down the walls that contain our worlds. “Hehe… I think Hash got into a situation like this once… I know what to do.” In one of the earlier seasons of Mutamon, Hash, transformed into a dick, got stuck inside the universe for the first time in the shows canon. He had no idea if reality would ever work like fantasy, but Hash's ingenious solution was too deep seeded in Lyon mind to ever not become the inevitable end of everything. Ryo's mind seemed to remember hints of this apocalypse as well near the end of the Shotamon X series. The two's wills combined at once and their growing colossal spire surged with urge. Instead of growing his cock outward in all directions, he would push forward with his gigantic helm, trying to stretch the universe into a cylindrical state, unable to break it no matter how hard he tried.

“Gosh darnit, growing in one direction like this is so limiting, but it's the only way I'll be able to pop out of the bubble containing everything, become infinitely long and sharp and snap it open perfectly from my helm to my sack!” Leon muttered desperately. Any stray remaining of life unaffected by godcock were completely ripped to shreds by the mere gravitational shifting resulting from the stretching of the walls as basic elements and laws of time were sent into complete disarray, all sliding up the unbreakable boundaries and Lyon's massive semen stained cock shaft, being vacuumed towards that enormous flaring cockhead to provide Lyon with more and more power to get longer and longer… “This is so stupid… I want to reach infinity in all directions, not just one… is this how astronomical growth is supposed to end?” Leon questioned his monstrous cock, Ryo pondering why they were growing in such a strange way too, but going along with the growth wills of his master all the same. “TV and games always gives us such faulty expectations…” Leon grumbled, “if the barriers of existence aren't infinite why do they show it like that!” His cock stretched the universe further and further, burrowing outwards into the infinitely stretching cylinder of the universe edge while his balls were pinned against the other side, our physical coil pushing back with infinite force, being stretched like an oblong balloon. Somehow, his infinite burrowing in one direction had lead to more space being afforded of his realm, Lyon deducted through simple astronomical reasoning. He had literally stretched his own reality further than any natural universal expansion could dream. “I'm only a few gigaverses thick, but I'm longer than I can comprehend… I can go further and further!

And so Lyon did. He careened his cock longer and stronger with each pulse of his heart, making the walls that bind us into his personal onahole. Despite the distance, his semen flew astronomical units from his balls through his multiverse-diameter urethra in an instant towards his cocktip, bursting and aiding whatever natural growth shift he was having. Then Lyon decided to surge his cock a direction other than straight forwards, and veered it off to the left. He was surprised that the fabric of existance started to bend towards his cocktip, being massively stretched by such impressive growth! His plan of attacking a weak spot and cumming in hard had certainly weakened the barrier, but it was not giving up. Regardless, Lyon twitched his muscles hard and spun his cock in 3 axises at once, pushing the barriers out like a snake outgrowing a fishbowl and forcing our walls back into a spherical shape, but with so, SO much more space. There was so much space Lyon didn't even know what to refer to the amounts of it as. “Oh my gosh… finally it's giving in……” Lyon cheered in valiant happy innocence, “I get to GROW again!” With the walls of our everything weakened, Lyon pushed forwards with more of his natural growth in all directions that his body was cursed to output. He broke the walls of time and space.

Lyon was no more. Leon fully absorbed Ryo's soul into his cock. He would use this oppurtunity to make his cock even bigger by absorbing all of his clones, children and spawns across everything. Now there was one. “So this is it… I get to grow forever…” Leon grew. And grew. And grew, long, hard and happy into the void. There were no more barriers. He could let it out all his urges, he could become everything. His single drops of pre-cum outsized the biggest growth records amongst popular shota history, in reality and all of his culture's fiction. The growers he looked up to were all Leon's cock-flesh now, he had proved them wrong. Leon grew for a hundred years, and it was wonderful and orgasmic to have nothing crashing into his cock but the cool void of nothingness as he increased his mass larger and larger. He felt what could be compared to hurricane levels of wind all over his massive length, but it wasn't wind, he was just expanding into coldness and feeling his own speed fly unrestrained growing faster than anything ever, fuelling his own accursed output. He grew for a thousand more years with ease and nothing to stand in his way. It was so enjoyable… his previous life was irrelevant. Leon maddened with power and omnipotence and thrusted far and long as he could, but apparently, it wasn't infinite…

*SHOCK!!!* Leon's tip was fizzled by a giant electric bolt. He didn't expect this, after 5439 years of growing into nothingness Leon expected the next 5439 years to be smooth sailing, but apparently not. This didn't please Leon, mad with power, his Ryo-infused cock wincing in slight pain. “Agh… what's that! Another barrier? Thought you guys quit long ago…” Leon telepathically sent out, not expecting a response, but getting one from the beyond giga-sonic barrier protecting the -verses within from destruction. With a lighting shock to Leon's balls the size of billions of metaverses, the barrier responded. “Leon… I'm not allowed to let you out… The area bigger than this, even Todd has not outgrown. He doesn't want anyone else to get there before he does.” Leon kept trying to grow to no avail, he wasn't used to growths not going his way. Even after he'd held growths within for so long, he couldn't go back to a universe with others. He wanted to be the sole creation, understandably having a massive ego, he was the biggest thing EVER after all. “What the heck? Who the fuck are you, and do you really think you can stop me!” Leon boomed out telepathically to anyone that would listen, the barrier responded back. “In my old life I was Sierra. I made a pact with Todd to protect anything from ever reaching Todd's Number that wasn't Todd, or a Todd approved growth. Seeing as you're just some random shota with a curse who's never heard of Todd, you have to return to smaller sizes, or grow into a parallell dimension.” Sierra spoke to Leon, stoically. “I was just trying to reach some endgame content in my game, then my growth got out of hand once I found out how fun it was to release my curses restraints… Do you know what it's like to be cursed to grow every day, forced to cum into those humiliating gigaversal cum deposit condom they keep behind the counter, just to keep from causing apocalypse… if he can get that big why can't I? 800 quintillion gigaverses just isn't enough!”, Leon telepathically sent back, pouting and trying harder to stretch the perfectly spherical barrier that was once another shota, but only to the torturous electrical disdain of Ryo, still feeling most of Leon's cock's pain.

“Leon, Todd is more important to me than anything. I know you want to get bigger and experience what he did, but you just have to be patien-” “No.” Leon interrupted. “I'm done with that. You get to go away now.” Leon had no idea what he was doing, but now that he was omnipotent, he tried to make it so, and his cock made his dreams true. He started to suck at the barrier from the inside out with his urethra like a gigantic voring vacuum of destruction, his hole flaring with typhoon force winds. Sierra tried to keep his spherical form and protect the vulnerable outside, but it didn't seem to be working. Leon sucked and sucked at the barrier, which was stimulating his cock in all the right ways, giving him shocks down his urethra that would kill a solar system, but were minor tickles to Leon's impossibly huge shaft. It just made Leon want to suck harder down, getting turned on to an extent by torturing his poor Ryo cock to swallow the massive electrical sphere from the inside out. Ryo had no idea he was sucking down his former friend in a barrier form, and quickly condensed it into a cum-like substance. “Leon… don't do this… you don't want to get any bigger, let Todd do that for us all and we'll all reap the rewards… I tried to stop him Todd… I love yo-” Sierra trailed off as his mind turned to nothing. “There, no more pesky friends of that Todd fellow… it's time for me to grow.” But his cock didn't want to comply, it must have been hurt too much by sucking down that shocking meal. Leon sighed and decided to give his cock some well needed resting time, as he pulled out his phone again and decided to partake in some more shota anime to take his mind off the rude barrier that tried to stop his reign.

Little did Leon know that in the depths of his giant Leon/Ryo megacock, deep within the balls, magic was happening. Sierra was barely lucid, being overwhelmed by the immense volume Leon cum wriggling all over him, feeling completely overwhelmed, just wishing someone familiar would show up again. Sierra knew he was going to die, remembing of the greatest times of his life, the times he shared with Todd and Ryo. He remembered his first day at BOII, and the time Todd entered his behind. He'd never known anything so big in existence, but he was happy Todd was on his side, and truly loved him. He thought about Todd's long hard lovely shaft… and remembered one night.

FIVE WEEKS AGO

It was late at night, and Todd was browsing the chans in his lovely estate. “Yo, Sierra.” Todd said sheepishly with his trademark grin. “I gotta ask you a little favour… It's a bit embarrassing.” Todd asked Sierra, Ryo passed out on the floor, the other shotas of BOII sporting half chubs as they had just finished a bit of an orgy at Todd's base of operations (nothing universal though!). “Yes Todd? What could possibly embarrass you, your cock's literally been in the field of view of everyone in every timeline at some point.” “Heh Sierra, it's about my number. Todd's number. Only you, Ryo, me, and a few others have ever reached that size. I'd like to keep it that way. Make it special for anyone that grows that big. That, and I've let off a few cumspurts into the unknown and I don't want anyone else… 'infecting' my experiments of the effects that my loads have on the general laws of nature.” Sierra put his hand on Todd's shoulder. “Todd… for you… anything.” He leaned in and kissed the one who'd given him the ability to grow so wonderfully. Then, in a flash, Sierra dissapeared. Oh the wonders of all of these lovely shotas being infinitely omnipotent. This woke Ryo up. “Hey Todd? What happened to Sierra?” “Hey Ryo. Grow with me and find out.”

Within a few seconds, their cocks had tunneled through the entire earth. “Where are we going?” Ryo asked, holding Todd's hand amongs the general destruction of their house. Their cocks bulged out and completely outsized earth. “Just grow as fast as you can. No limits.” With absolutely no limits, they grew and grew exponentially fast, quickly snuffing out gigaverses of life. Only to reach a shock at the edge of beyond reality. “That Ryo, is a barrier that signifies the diameter of Todd's number. Nothing will ever get bigger than that. Sierra has devoted his life to do this. Of course… I never said WE couldn't outgrow it.” Ryo turned back the clock, overwriting Todd's destructive reality within seconds, and bringing order and the gigaverses of life back in a cinch. “Todd… I'm too tired to grow right now… maybe later…” Ryo lied back down on the floor that once again existed. “Hehe Ryo, okay, but I'll be ready to grow when you are…”

PRESENT

Sierra used his final wish to become a fertile egg deep within the testes of his new terrifying home. It was quite bizarre and unnaturally feminine for the boy's final wish, but it was his final perfect wish from Todd and it would be carried out, regardless of Todd's existence at that time. The Leon sperms surrounded and swarmed the newly formed comparatively tiny eggs, the Leon sperms themselves too big to even enter Sierra's shell, pushing the egg around the ballsack aimlessly. There were some Ryo sperms amongst them that were classically small enough to enter the egg, and they wanted to but they simply couldn't, the egg would only allow Todd to enter it. The Ryo sperms resonated this request and sang at a vibration only Todd could recognise. But it seemed all for nothing, there was no Todd sperm left, at least within the barrier that Sierra once consisted of. Which was a barrier that was no longer of worry for Leon, who wanted nothing more than to push forward with his infinite growth, his cock apparently having healed enough to resume growth, but in reality Ryo was only hopeful and growing because his sperm recognised Todd's egg, and vibrating along with Leon's massive growth, seemingly for an unknown reason to Leon. Not that he cared, it was wonderful and stimulating for his cock to become like a giant vibrator with no input of his own. “Hehe Ryo, good to see you're ready for more… now let's feed my curse some more!” Leon screamed, oblivious to his lack of growth over the past 10 minutes, a keen sign that his curse had weakened, at least for now.

Leon was growing slowly through the unknown, but the bright stars around him seemed to get bigger and bigger. He had grown for only a few minutes, yet he felt himself becoming wetter, all over. Unbeknownst to Leon, it was gigantic streaks of Todd cum, endlessly writhing and looking for something to impregnate. It heard Sierra and Ryo's cries for help. The comparatively small streak of Todd cum adorning Leon's length slithered it's way slowly and sneakily into his urethra. Todd's tiny but powerful sperms easily slipped through the constant cumstreams of Leon, consisting of sperms the size of entire galaxies, a common mistake among new growers who don't shrink their sperms to scale. While giant sperms can be fun and sexy, they certainly aren't that good for creation. They made their way to the wonderfully fertile egg that Sierra had become, rendezvousing with Ryo's cum in joy, unthinkingly happy their two cumstreams had met similarly sized bretheren. The second the viscous and lucky Todd sperm hit the egg though, Todd stopped being a collection of sperm and rapidly formed perfectly, a perfect replica of himself with all of his power, now trapped in an egg at the bottom of Leon's testes.

“Hmph. So this timeline became the canon one. Guess all my growth training was for nothing… Sierra?” Todd talked with the walls encasing him in pure darkness. “Yes Todd… it's me… I had to bring you back… I don't have long…” Sierra said with his last thoughts, knowing he was about to crack and stop existing. “Sierra… you didn't need to do this… Ryo spent some time without me, and I always find my way back in the end… but thankyou… I wasn't expecting to be outgrown like this.” Ryo's sperms were still surrounding the egg that their Todd sperm brethren had been deposited into, evolutionarily jealous of Todd's “chance” at life. “Ryo? You're here too? What have I gotten myself into… I knew I shouldn't let mortals have growth powers like this… wonder who the grower was that got himself into such a crazy situation…” Todd used his unparalleled powers to absorb the essences of Ryo and Sierra into himself, both heavily weakened by Leon's actions. This caused Leon's cock to rapidly shrink, losing all the growth that Ryo granted him, and the egg that was Sierra to dissipate and leave Todd amongst Leon's swimmers, both Ryo and Sierra being absorbed into Todd's currently flaccid cock. “Gee… Whoever's out there and who's sack I'm in… I knew you couldn't have gotten to Todd's number without the help of me, or Ryo, or Sierra. Didn't know you apparently needed all of our help, novice.” Todd spoke telepathically, for the first time to Leon.

Leon thought his balls were talking to him. He did absorb that Ryo kid into his shaft, after all, it wasn't too crazy. But he was disappointed as his cock slowly shrunk, Leon not knowing Ryo's souls was removed from his cock and back in the rightful cock it should be. His cock was still miles bigger than Leon, acting as a practical wall, with his balls as the floor, but he was only a gigaverse long. He could still smell his pungent cock's smell on the broken hyperverse barriers surrounding him, seeing his seed streaks outsizing even him now, wondering why he wasn't taking up their space anymore. Oh how Leon wished he was as big as he was moments ago… “Hey curse? Ryo? Could really use some of that growth power right now… what's happening.” Unfortunately, his curse stopped him growing at about a gigaverse. Todd slowly climbed out of Leon's slit, and then Ryo's growth powers were used for what they were always meant to. Todd grew his cock exactly as large as Leon's gigaversal member, and frotted against it, slowly growing bigger than it. “Hey Leon. I didn't know you were a grower!” Todd said telepathically, his helm slowly probing into Leon's foreskin. “Apparently not a very good one, though.” Leon was taken aback by something so apparently bigger and grander than him, and confused how he knew him. Todd continued, growing his helm slowly larger than Leon's entire length. “Well, in another timeline… I may have destroyed you. I probably wouldn't have done that if you told me of your curse.” Leon blushed, emasculated from the leviathan flesh that was Todd's helm edge rubbing against him with the force of comets. He somehow remembered the timeline Todd was from, probably with Todd's sexually infinite knowledge now at bay.

“Oh my… well I can't really speak for a version of me that doesn't exist, but I was probably scared because you knew so much more than me about myself. I'm sorry I didn't bring it up, it probably could have been useful in that endless void you left us to before I fainted…”. Todd pondered what to do, while shifting his titanic lengths against Leon's much smaller one, intimidatingly. “Yes Leon. It would have been very, very useful. And cool. Maybe I should be blaming Ryo more for this… but Sierra's gone, and he gave his life to save me, in this insane scenario that seemed to unfold. He's in my cock now...” Some stray veins pulsed at the base of Todd's length. “But I don't know how long he'll be before he'll be strong enough to be reborn separately.” But Leon… I think I know what I can do to pass the time, and YOU are going to experience one of Sierra's favourite pasttimes while we wait, whether you like it or not… And afterwards, I'll remove your curse. Just for you. You may think it a short-time detriment, but a limit of a gigaverse is a tiny. Without the curse, you'll be free to grow as long and big as you want, but only with your own power.” Leon was astounded. As much as he loved having this huge cock, to return to a normal life, to be able to exist in a place without being afraid of causing total annihilation… not having to wear those embarrassing universal-condoms beneath his pants… “Todd, I'd do it for you. Thank you for saving me. I'll grow as big as Todd's number… but on my own time, and with my own strength.” Todd was happy. “Damn, you took that well. I wonder if you'll take this well… hehe, before Sierra's back, you're probably going to be bigger than you were before.”

Leon's cock and balls stayed gigaversal, but thanks to Todd's power, his butt started to expand to reach them. “Oh no Todd… You knew I was gay… But I don't know if I want my first time to be with you…” Todd laughed. “You don't get a choice. I'm going to breed Sierra out of you, whether you like it or not. And we'll be here all eternity if we have to.” Todd thrust his infinite member into Leon's newly formed walls. “Oh damn Todd… you're *gasp* so big…” Leon's previously normal and toned belly started to distend with endless volumes of cum, rapidly taking up the walls and floor of Leon cockflesh until all Leon could see was his own Todd-filled form, seeing Todd's infinitely large cockhead poking through the skin in perfect form. Ryo was clearly along for the ride too, Todd's cock twitching with endless joy to be reunited with his master. Leon had no idea what was going on. His growth before was at least of his own volition, he was simply being fucked like a giant shota onahole and learning to love it. Todd quickly outgrew Todd's number, and Leon's first growth beyond that size would apparently be of his butt and cum-filled belly. It filled him with such lovely warmth that he didn't know how he lived without it… without the firm and sexy cock of the great Todd filling him out so nicely. He felt like a condom now, not letting a single sperm spurt out of any part of his body, feeling how his condoms must have felt every night Leon had a growth spurt. A giant hot being filled completely with cum, Todd also lost from madness in infinite growth. While he was outgrowing both Leon's gigantic cumspurts of before and Todd's titanic seed weaves of yore, he knew he was here for a reason, and as if Todd's cum was willing him and making it possible, a giant womb formed in Leon's belly, formed primarily from Todd's impossibly magic cumstream simply sticking to the walls. Then Todd decided to let the real bombshell through.

Todd had always made sure to circulate sperms of every being ever within his cum types, and he knew the exact DNA to create anything from his wonderfully fertile nethers. But the Sierra sperms he was about to deposit were not from memory, they were personally donated to him along with the other members of BOII in a pact long ago, so Todd could bring them all back if any of them were destroyed, their souls forcibly bound to any offspring these sperm would bear. Todd shot forward with billions of distinct Sierra cum amongst the normally insane Todd cumshot, expertly finding it's way into Leon's new womb. Leon winced with knowledge that he had been touched by Todd in the most magical way possible, and fell into a deep slumber. Todd continued to fuck the comatose Leon after insemination, simply because his immense masculinity knew no bounds, he hadn't existed for a while, and Todd's cock plus Ryo's horniness usually doesn't end for a long, long, LONG time. Finally however, Todd's cum started to spurt out of Lyon's giant cock, truly penetrating Leon's entire being, Todd amazed it didn't spurt out of Leon's mouth first. “Haha… I wrecked you good, Leon. Now don't expect me to help you along.” Todd released his cock from the infinite caverns of Leon's anus. “Wow Leon… you got knocked up hard. By the real OG Todd. Get fucked, bitch. Now… to return.”

TWO WEEKS LATER

Todd and Ryo were playing games with each other at BOII. They hadn't gotten big for a while after that incident with Leon. “Holy shit Ryo, if you use that fucking move again I swear, I'm gonna fuck you harder than I fucked that Leon kid.” Ryo had apparently won 10-4 in their recent first to ten in Mutamon vs Shotamon 5. “Haha, get wrecked you scrub. What happened to Leon anyway? Is he gonna bring Sierra back?” Todd laughed, thinking of Leon's situation. “Oh, Leon is paying his dues. He'll be paying them for a while.”

At the same time, at a scale so much grander, there was still a giant cock, balls, butt, and VERY large belly in space, attached to one very flustered shota. He had finally woken up after being simply fucked to unconsciousness by Todd, and saw nothing in his vicinity but a giant belly full of cum, and slowly birthing Sierra once again. He also had a note at his side, with text written by Todd.

\-----  
hey leon  
thanks for letting me cum in u REALLY hard!!! ;)  
i think sierra will still cum (lol cum joke) back… but he isn't like me… i formed in seconds, he won't know how to do that… it could be a gruelling few months… or YEARS for you (XD)  
aaanyway, i'm sure you'll give birth to him eventually. i hope you like your cock being stretched, he'll be fully grown as a giant shota cock by the time he's ready to cum (lel) out, so just chill and wait. i'm sure you can wait for your curse to be removed, and you to be returned to your hometown and normal life

hugely yours,  
Todd (PS. the number is mine, don't try to get bigger than it without me :D)  
\-----

Leon honestly felt knocked up and left alone and cold. He checked his phone. He didn't have much battery. He knows he was growing for years and years before… but without the fun and joy of cock growth to sustain him, he knew the next few months wouldn't be very fun at all. He saw two cocks rapidly approaching him, only to outgrow him, destroying all the -verses smaller than him and going on to annihilate the ones bigger than him, frotting madly in endless love. “Hmm. Must be Todd and Ryo again, having a nice fun growth… I'll join you guys one day… once Todd's promise is fulfilled. Looks like I'll just have to wait it out.” He tried to open his Mutamon Go app, figuring he might as well watch the credits since he completed the damn thing, even though he watched the ending somewhere else. The first credits rolled.

Mutamon created by  
Todd

Mutamon franchise and associated characters owned by  
BOII

Leon shrugged. “Hmm, how had I never heard of the guy before… now I'm carrying his seed. Thanks for everything, Todd. I'll repay you some day.”


End file.
